


37 days to fall in love

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff, HowoonderlandFicFest, Light Angst, M/M, hwff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: This official entry for Howoonderland Fic Fest.The mystery prompt I received was: (no 34)Jihoon was trying to master his ability to teleport. One time he succeeded, and he found himself in Soonyoung's room.Thank you to the organisers.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: HOWOOnderland Fic Fest





	37 days to fall in love

Jihoon took a deep breath. It’s the third time of the day. He tried so many times trying to master his ability. Practically, he was very good in spells and potions but very bad in snapping his fingers to make things work and even worse at teleporting. He tried the level 1 of teleporting. Jihoon took a month to master. 

Open a door to his campus and accidentally ended up at the very end of a cliff.

While today, it is about time to master the next level. He tried for two weeks and it brought him to nowhere. 

“Please make it work. Make it wonder. Gimme surprises”

Jihoon visualised a date in a ferris wheel and snapped his fingers. He ended up in a room. 

A room that was not his. “Assa, i made it” Although it was not quite like it. 

“Who?” Jihoon turned and greeted by a well toned abs, wrapped by a towel by its waist, accessorised with wet after showered hair. The dashing lips smacking body belongs to The Kwon Soonyoung. ‘I’m doomed’

“Sorry, my magic failed again.” Without looking straight to the man in front of him. The pink blushed cheeks of Jihoon murmured the word sorry, he later snapped his fingers again and now, walla. He is now in ‘The Pinwheel’. The cafe was located at the far end of the road. 

“Coffee, Jihoon Hyung?”

“With a jalapeno cheese bagel too, Mingyu”

“Here, hyung. So care to spill the beans? What made you look like a dead fish?”

It was still 7.30am, no one really came to the cafe apart from those rushing for office. 

What should he explain to Mingyu? That he just saw an amazing God’s creature who was apparently half naked and lived on a block above him, who was also the campus heartthrob? Nehh~~ i don't think so. 

  
  


++

  
  


“Soonyoung, do you believe magic exists?” Junhui asked an obvious question to the table during lunch that cracked the whole of everyone. 

“Junnie Hyung, what kind of questions is that when we are students of Magical Diamond?” Hansol baffles them with an obvious statement. 

“I know, but i don't think he believes in them. He enrolled solely because his parents asked him to in order for him to inherit their Potion Pharmacy. If not, he will just be in another university taking architecture or music maybe.”

“How could that be possible? You are talking about the best student of the year. The Kwon Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung suddenly stood up and ran towards the door and rushed out. 

  
  


++

  
  


“Hi.”

“Excuse , you?”

“Hi, hm.. I am Soonyoung. Hm~~”

“I know, everyone knows who you are Soonyoung.” 

“Can you help me?”

“Help you? How?”

“Can i kiss you?”

“What?”

  
  


Soonyoung's eyes wandered wildly, his feet kept fidgeting in place. A whole group of girls came towards them. Soonyoung leaned closer. Locked his two eyes with the other. Tilt his face slightly, whispered the heavenly voice to only both of them could hear. 

  
  


“Please”

“OK~” Jihoon consented his whisper back and connected the two lips together. Having a licence right from the owner, Soonyoung pulled Jihoon’s body closer to him,while the other man swiftly brushed his nape. 

Soonyoung’s crews ran outside hearing the commotion made by others screaming “Soonyoung kissing with The Nerd”

Lips apart, catching the oxygen needed by their lungs. 

“Have class?”

“Done for today.”

  
  


++

The walk home from the university compound filled with silence and awkwardness. Neither one wants to break the tension.

“So, Soonyoung. Care to explain?” Jihoon looked straight at him, demanding an explanation. 

“Hm~~ I am sorry for the abrupt request, but I accidentally said to the ‘Queen Bee’ that I was dating you when she confessed to me the last 2 days.”

“You what?”

“I said that we dated and she doesn't even believe me, so maybe all i can think about is kissing you.”

“But why me?”

“Why not you? You are cute, pretty, smart, lovable and a good kisser too” Not used to compliment, Jihoon blushed historically. Hardly people called him cute apart from Jeonghan and Jisoo who treat him like a cute baby brother. 

“But, you are you. The Kwon Soonyoung.”

“So what makes The Kwon Soonyoung can’t date a Lee Jihoon?”

Jihoon smirked disbelief at what he heard. “Do you even hear yourself, and you know who I am? That was kind of shocking. We are not some kind of modern Beauty and The Beast, Soonyoung. People like me, can’t be seen with people like you, I am not entitled to.”

“If not you? I won't even ask anyone else.,”

“Is this a payback cause my magic didn't work and I accidentally crashed into your room this morning?”

Smirk decorated his lips, Soonyoung tilted his head thinking of the moments that happened. 

“Owh, The cute morning guy in the pink jumper is YOU?.”

“Ok, let's drop this topic! So, we kissed, they saw and now, we are done right?” 

Soonyoung stopped their walk, turned Jihoon’s body to look forward at him. Reached for Jihoon’s hand. Contemplating should he say it out loud or not. In the end, he spilled it out. 

“It is far from done, Honey~”

“You mean?”

“Let’s date.”

“What?”

“Let's pretend and fake a date. I promise you, I will be the most perfect boyfriend you will ever have. Give us a month, and if you hate the idea. We drop it out, and I will announce my single ass to the whole campus. If we make it happen? We date for real.” Soonyoung pouted in begging for his approval. 

  
  


Arghh!! Who the heck gave him permission to be this tall, sexy, hot and cute, charming, smart, suave and not astonishing fluffy? Align all positive adjectives, walla. You're gonna have Mr Kwon Soonyoung. God clearly has favourite. 

  
  


“I can’t even say No, right?”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

“So let’s start by taking you home, Honey. So where do you stay?”

Jihoon pointed to the blue block on the right. “Here.”

“But, i stayed here.”

“Yeah, but so do the other 50 houses and I apparently stayed in one of them.”

“Oh, good.” Soonyoung passed his phone, “Your number, please.”

Jihoon slander fingers typing one number after another. “Here.” 

“So, do my abs make the cut?”

“Shut up.” Jihoon ignored and just entered the block, waiting for the elevator to open. 

“Wait” Soonyoung squeezed himself inside. “Which level, honey?”

“4” 

“May i enter?”

“Hm, no? I don’t bring a guy in on our first day nor even first date.”

“It’s not our first.” 

“Come again? I didn't hear you.”

“Nothing, see you tomorrow. I will pick you up before morning class.”

  
  


++

His hand reached for a jumper after jumper for a cute one. Will this baby blue make him look cute? Or will the yellow one better. What's all these butterflies in his tummy? Am I nervous?

Ok, blue one it is. 

It was just 7.30. Still too early for their morning class. Maybe he should practice his teleport again. Ok, Lets visualise ‘Pinwheel cafe’ and grab two hot choco for Soonyoung too. 

Ok! Jihoon snapped his fingers. 

  
  


“Careful.”

  
  


A warm and strange thing engulfing his waist. JIhoon lifted his chin and locked with the voice’s owner. The half naked after shower Soonyoung. Again. 

“Eager to meet me this morning, Honey?” Jihoon wiggled around, releasing himself for Soonyoung, who kept on tightening up the hug. “Good Moan~~ Morning.”

“Wow, dangerous typo? Speako? Whatever it is. Good Morning to you too, and where are you teleporting to this morning, care to share? Jihoonie?”

“I was gonna get us, cup of hot choco but i dunno why i always ended up here.”

Soonyoung releasing the hugs. Took out a black ripped jeans and black turtle neck long sleeve shirt. Please with his look.”Lets go now.”

“Where?”

Soonyoung backhugged the confused man in front of him and whispered “where our heart first met ''. He snapped his fingers and it brought them to the other part of town. In front of a cafe where Jihoon has never been before.  **_Horanghae~ Cafe._ **

  
  


“Let's go in.”

“Morning~”

  
  


“Welcome, Hi Soonyoungie. Been awhile since you are here and hello to you too. What can i get for the two gentlemen here?”

“A passionate love rose latte for me and a hot choco extra cream with extra choco powder for him and two jalapeno cheese bagels please.”

“You know what i'm about to order.”

“Of course I knew, this is what you always order here.”

“But, I have never been here.”

“Later, we will go here everyday, Ok, Honey?”

The breakfast was quiet but relaxing. It’s dangerously calming, totally opposite of the Jihoon’s heartbeats and flying butterflies in his stomach. 

  
  


++

“Lee Jihoon!”

Jihoon looked straight at the furry man in front of him. It’s a pity that the sweet voice was always occupied with anger but he is still cute anyway. The cute fluff ball who was adored by the whole campus. “Boo Seungkwan”.

“Lee Jihoon!”

“Boo Seungkwan!”

  
  


“Stop you two! So Jihoonie, after a wholesome make out in the middle of the campus yesterday and today, Prince charming brought you to class. In a hug? Even better! So? Care to share with us? Your beloved best friend?”

“Hyung~ it’s harder to explain.”

“We dated.”

  
  


Everyone of them turned to the voice claiming the man of interoggation’s status of relationship. 

“So it’s true? You are courting our Jihoonie? You know that if you break our Ji Hoon's heart? You basically have to bear with us too” Jeonghan blackmailed him straight, as well as to the rest of Kwon’s crews. 

Who will dare to challenge Jeonghan? If Soonyoung is the heir of Kwon Potion, Jeonghan is the heir of Yoon Tech. The biggest technology and Telco. They can even trigger and influence magic waves with their technology connection and Boo Seungkwan, the prince of Boo Entertainment and also currently the sole medium in his year. Wonwoo the self made R-rated author and Jisoo, the son of senator of the Magical Senate. 

Jihoon was protected. Protected by all the harm one could give. He knew.

Even if he is Kwon Soonyoung that was backed up by Scoups, the self-made E-sport millionaire, Junhui, the creator of “Kittens” the million seller Adult-Webtoon, Hansol, the heir of Military Wands Supplier, and Seokmin the eldest of Lee Hospital Group.

Who will dare to disturb any of them, but then. There is a feeling we are talking about. The one that is very strong yet once broken, it will be impossible to fix. 

  
  


“I won't break his heart. I promised”

“No promises, Kwon Soonyoung. Cause it will be hard to take it back once the damage is done”.

“Then? Bless us. Let me pour all my love Jihoonie.” Soonyoung eyes begging for help. Jihoon just smiles shyly, blushing a little with the affirmation of love. It’s beyond his control. It’s like when someone meets their in-laws~. This is the scenario but times 4 people. 

“Stop it, Jeonghan. Let the boy live.” Seungcheol broke the tension that arose between them.

Junhui and Seokmin walked towards Jihoon and offered a hand of friendship “Hi, We are Junnie and Minnie, Please take care of our hyper tiger. And thanks a lot for taking over the burden from our shoulders”

“YA!”

  
  
  
  
  
  


++

  
  
  


“Jihoonie~ let’s cuddle!”

“Soonyoung! We just cuddled an hour ago. Let me study.” 

That pouty tiger! That pout! That is so unfair. “Ok. Ok. Let’s cuddle, but I still wanna study.”

“Ok, promise. I won't disturb you.” Soonyoung settled Jihoon in the middle of his legs, hugging him tightly while Jihoon continued reading his potion workbook. 

“What’s the most dangerous potion Soonie?”

“You. Once taken forever intoxicated,”

“ What made you so washed out? You looked like you almost died this evening.”

“Papa wanted me to take over the company as soon as we graduated, so there were so many documents to oversee and on top of assignments. I need my recharge cuddles.”

“Aww~~ uri baby tiger.”

Jihoon snuggled his head on the crook of Soonyoung's shoulders. Their cuddles are the most awaited activity everyday. No matter how late, Soonyoung will appear, even before bed time. There was once, Jihoon almost fell asleep, Soonyoung just dropped by to give him a good night kiss. 

Jihoon hardly teleports anymore, cause his destination has a fixed address. 

“To, Kwon Soonyoung’s Room.”

“What’s the strongest potion Soonie?”

“Love. It can make anyone do anything and the worst potion will be the mixture of desperation and desire along with a mixture of dragon tail,  plumeria, tuberose  and painful tears. It can produce almost anything.”

“Wow, that sounds scary.”

“The scariest thing in the world will be losing you.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Jihoon connected those plump lips together with his. It gave his calming effects. It gave him the after taste of rose and coffee. Both strong and fragrance. It entails you to take more and more. 

  
  
  


++

“It’s coming almost to the end of our deal Mr Kwon.”

“Please just give me another 2 weeks. I promise! Just 2 more weeks.”

“2 weeks or the present remain the same and your life became mine.”

“Yes, 2 weeks.”

Soonyoung held close the two rings pendant on his necklace, two rings that he tried to protect even when everything had become too late. 

Too late till he realised everything. 

Too late till it had taken his other half away, 

Too late, his greediness had taken away his Jihoon. 

Soonyoung broke Jihoon’s heart into pieces when he chose to cut him off for an engagement with another business heir tycoon for business. He indirectly killed Jihoon, turning him into a living zombie. The man lived as an unknown song writer for Boo’s Entertainment. Living by pouring his sadness and agony into sad songs. 

The world sided with Jihoon, no one ever knew how much he suffered too. Soonyoung was outcast by his own friends too. The engagement was taken in order to save his own company and family. They are approaching bankruptcy. Imagine the whole 6000 lives and the future lies on his shoulders. The only thing he could do is sacrifice his own happiness. Ain't that hard right? 

Just broke 2 hearts in order to save the rest. 

He obliged with the request. The Xu Group requested for him and only him as the groom. 

In order to save everyone. 

He lied to Jihoon. 

He lied to his family, to his friends and more, to himself. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Soonyoung assumed that Jihoon would move on, carry on and have a family. 

Never once across his mind, Jihoon still holds to the most powerful spell of all that was unbreakable with any potion. The spell of Love.

He never once thought, with every media coverage, every photo taken, every Soonyoung’s TV appearance, Jihoon would sobbed silently in his room. 

“I vowed to love you forever,” The spell that was taken by Jihoon that killed him day by day. 

All they want is their love to be simple. 

Soonyoung switched on the radio and the voice of the unknown face artist, with the stage name of Woozi serenading the night. 

“In this exit-less, maze-like world

Happiness is only a word

It’s just a dream that everyone wants

But that doesn’t make sense

I don’t even wanna believe that

Yeah I just want it simple”

That voice, the voice who used to whisper in his ears Good Night. The voice that bewitching his sleeps. The voice that vows the spell of love. Yes, Uri Jihoonie. Happiness is only a word that all we wanted it to be simple. 

  
  


  * +



Soonyoung brought Jihoon to the top of the hill, laying down a mat, putting down a blanket and two glasses of lemonade along with nachos and bagels. 

“Jihoonie, today mark the 30 days since that day we first kissed. Hm, can I have the honor to change the pretend status to an actual?”

“Soonie, do we even behave like we are in a fake relationship? It has always been real since the first day for me.”

With just 7 days left for Soonyoung. 

7 days to make Jihoon the happiest before, every dream scattered again. 

He intertwines their fingers together, adoring every single crook of the hand, every mole, every veins. Taking it straight to his lips. He just has 7 days left to hold this hand and feels the warm of it. Soonyoung takes out his necklace, untangles the pendants and takes the smaller one, slides it to Jihoon’s fingers. “Make sure, this will always be here. Unless you are getting fatter in the future, and see. We matched.” He showed off his ring too.

  
  
  
  


“Why are you always half naked?”

“Jihoonie~ do you miss me that much?” Soonyoung pulls the shy guy who is in pink sleeveless with black shorts onto the bed with him. “I am alone, in my room and wearing shorts, why will it matter if i am shirtless or not? And why are you still not sleeping?”

Jihoon settling down under Soonyoung’s tiger blanket. Making himself comfortable. Snuggling next to the naked chest. “I wanna sleep here tonight. May i? I need my recharge cuddles.”

Without further due, Soonyoung claimed the vacant lips in front of him. It tasted like chocolate with a hint of peppermint, probably due to his toothpaste. Soonyoung tries to moulding Jihoon’s lips structure into his brain. Make sure he got every corner, right. 

“Hold up tiger, I am not going anywhere. Why are you kissing like there will be no tomorrow?”

“We never know what tomorrow have for us Jihoonie. Let’s just cherish everyday.”

  
  


  * +



  
  


“We were happy about us

You, who isn't with me anymore

Although i don't want to see you, i miss you

Although i hate you, i miss you

I don't understand myself as well”

The song replayed in his mind, again and again. Jihoon’s voice portrays his.sadness with every line. “What kind of future lies for us?” 

_ ‘It’s our future, why do I let others determine our future for us?’ _

There is no point of suffering if his other half is hurting too.

“I want to cut off this engagement.”

“Are you fucking crazy Soonyoung? Our wedding is in just 5 days.”

“What are we doing wrong? I don't like you, you don't like me and why are we getting married anyway. You don't even like me. You just like the idea of having me. I can no longer live like this. I can live and my loved one suffer too. All of this is wrong.”

“Pfff, If i can't have you. Neither would he.”

Mr Kwon stepped out, finally taking this matter to his hand. All of this mess was never a Soonyoung business to begin with. Their business had been more stable than before. Even if Xu Group was going to take back all the initial investment they had poured in. They will still be strong enough to support themselves for years. 

“It's the end. Everything finished, Soonyoung. Go~ go and fight back for Jihoon’s heart. Claimed Back the man you loved. Papa was sorry for everything. All this mess. It’s all my fault.”

Soonyoung ran straight to their old apartment. Typed in the door code with just small hope. their anniversary date. “2605”, successfully managed to unlock the front door and he found his man crying. “Jihoon!”

  
  


++

  
  
  


They gathered for Wonwoo ‘friends only’ Birthday Party. 

On one side, Seokmin and Seungkwan sing like they were having a mini concert, on one side Jisoo keeps on eating while Hansol just keeps on fondly piercing his eyes towards Seungkwan. Everyone said they were gonna be the new couple of the group and Hansol kept on denying it. While on the couch, Soonyoung and Jihoon cuddle with one another while watching a movie on Netflix. The literate meaning of just netflix and chill. That's basically the older ones of the group doing. Embracing their loved ones and recharging their mood. 

“Guys, we have an announcement to make.” Wonwoo called suddenly and made the rest stop whatever they were doing. Junhui’s face flushed as red as a cooked shrimp. He snuggles behind Wonwoo’s broad shoulder. “We are gonna get married. We will be headed to China this semester break to meet up and discuss with Junnie’s family and then walla. We planned for solemnization to be by the end of the year. So everyone. Wen Junhui officially will be off market. He belongs to Jeon Wonwoo”. Who will expect, the R-rated Author and Mature Webtoon Manga will be the first one to put a label on. 

“Jihoonie, wanna get married?”

“When?”

“Now, Lets beat them.”

“Idiot~ My idiot” 

  * +



  
  
  


“If i can't have Soonyoung, neither will Jihoon”

The successor of Xu Group waited for Soonyoung right at the corner of Jihoon and Soonyoung old house. It was a lucky guess. Dumb Soonyoung. He will always come back to his one and only Jihoon. 

“Jihoonie love this, Jihoonie love that.” There will never be a day where Soonyoung not recalling Jihoon’s favourite. In his eyes, everything is about Jihoon. Until their final day, only Hansol knew the truth, even so, Soonyoung still asked the younger man to look after Jihoon.

He spotted Soonyoung and Jihoon holding hand to hand. After all those heartbreaks? Jihoon just forgives Soonyoung like that? Obsession arose, He stepped on the pedal. Driving the car straight to one direction. Jihoon pulled Soonyoung aside and let the car hit him.

“Jihoon. Don't leave me Jihoon.” Soonyoung’s hand was full of blood. He snapped his fingers. For the final time, teleporting themselves to Seokmin’s hospital. Soonyoung yelled for help.

“Soonie. I will always love you. Be happy Soonie”

“Don't go!! Stay Jihoonie, Stay with me.” 

“Soonyoung. Jihoonie!!”

  
  


++

  
  


“Oh my god, I am so excited” Jihoon’s face lit up in excitement. Their first date to the amusement park. It was always in his dream to have a date in a ferris wheel. 

“Let's play rollercoaster”

Jihoon screams each time rollercoaster made this deadly falls and he screamed while fondly hug Soonyoung’s arm in the spooky land. Yes, what kind of magician soon graduates afraid of fake ghosts or it was just an excuse to stay close to your date. We never know.

“You smell like coffee and rose again today”.

“I promise, I still taste like one too.”

“Shut up~”

Soonyoung stayed outside of the next ride after he was banned from riding it due to being ‘taller’ than the height permitted. What? Jihoon rode in an elephant jumbo ride of the carousell. Without hesitation, Soonyoung took out his handphone, setting everything in HD. waiting for the ride to turn towards him. Capturing each moment of Jihoon moving up and down according to the music of the carousell. 

_ ‘Oh God, He looks so cute.’ _

“I once promised to preserve that smile, and still. Please continue smiling, Jihoonie.”

Evening approaches, the sun is going to set in a few hours. Just a final ride, in front of a long queue for the ferris wheel. Soonyoung in a tiger headband while Jihoon wearing a kitty headband taking as much selfie as they could. 

“Thanks for colouring my dull life, Soonyoung.” Jihoon leaned his face forward and connected two lips as the ferris wheel reached the centre top. 

  
  


  * +



  
  
  


“Well, well, well. Who do we have here? Mr Kwon. What kind of pleasure could bring you to my humble cafe?”

“I would like to make a deal.”

“A deal. All right then. Mingyu Hyung! Close the cafe and please have a seat, Mr Kwon.”

‘Pinwheel Cafe’ is not your ordinary cafe. Handled by the hidden youngest heir of Master of Dark Art. The ‘Lee’ that no one ever wanna come across, the genius of the family and stays hidden from the outside world. It’s the family secret weapon and his right hand, Mingyu. The kind-hearted barista a.k.a the devil touch. 

“Present your deal.”

“I would do whatever I could to turn back time and make Jihoon happy. Whatever it takes.”

“Whatever?”

“Yes, Whatever.”

Soonyoung will go back to the time they first met. While the body of the present Soonyoung will be in ultimate coma side by side with the unconscious Jihoon. In a month. He has to make Jihoon say the most powerful spell one in the world but with an exception. Soonyoung can never voice out the word “I love you” or he will return to his current body immediately.

“Remember Mr Kwon. A month. That’s all or you and maybe Jihoon will say goodbye to this world.”

Mingyu put a cup of rose latte in front of Soonyoung. “Drink this as your consent to the contract spoken and everything will take place as soon as you wake up.” Without hesitation, a chubby hand reaches for the cup and sip everything. 

“Is this right Mingyu?”

“Nothing is right or wrong when you are in genuine love, hyung. Remember, be happy and he will be happy too.”

  * +



  
  


It’s the final day. 

Soonyoung took a deep breath and pushed the front door in caution. Searching for the barista. 

“May i request something from you, Mingyu?”

“Could you please take care of Jihoon and make sure he takes his breakfast.”

“He always has his breakfast here. So you don't have to worry.”

“May I have a cup where I can scribble my final words to him, Mingyu?”

Mingyu passes an empty paper cup, marker and also a cup of rose latte for Soonyoung, a cup to finalise his deal.

  
  


“Thank you for everything, Mingyu.”

  
  


The final afternoon, 

‘Florist’. Soonyoung next stop. He picked up a white roses, monte casino, and white water lilies and requested it to be in a huge bouquet. Next, he stopped by ‘Love Letter” searching for the best caramel cheesecake that Jihoon loves so much. 

**_TING_ **

Jihoon ran happily opening the front door, pulling Soonyoung into a hug. 

“Careful, Honey. You might spill the coffee”.

With a noot, Jihoon released the hug and walla. “Surprise”

The white bouquet of ‘eternal love’ flower and “cheesecake~ and coffee”

“Aww~~ u jjang”

They settle in front of the television, feast on abundant meals ordered and made by Jihoon. Ready with cushions and netflix. 

“Jihoonie, before anything, if i ever break your heart in the future, trust me and always believe me. I never want to do it. Trust me all the way. Ok Honey, You are my only other half.”

“I will. Don't worry.”

JIhoon moved and locate himself in the middle of Soonyoung’s leg, took Soonyoung’s hand cross over his waist.He can feels Soonyoung’s lips lands on his head. “We will always be together. I promise.” Different from other movie nights, Soonyoung wanna watch  **_‘me before you’_ ** , Jihoon cried at the climax scene, used Soonyoung’s jumper to wipe his tears. 

Soonyoung keeps on recording everything in his mind. May he still remember everything, even for just a short while, it can be a moment to be remembered. A moment for him to bear everything that will happen. Settling in bed with spooning the one he misses and will miss dearly. 

He pecked on the sleeping Jihoon’s cheek and later smooched on his lips. “Thank you for everything Jihoonie. Even for a short while.” He later flew in his dream. 

  
  


  * \+ 



Jihoon woke up in surprise, a nightmare! A warm feeling still engulfing his waist. Soonyoung who is still deep asleep beside him. 7.20 am. It is still very morning. He stood up slowly, walked towards the front door. Change into a more pleasant outfit. ‘Pinwheel Cafe’. Snapped his fingers and tarra. Pinwheel Cafe. It’s the first The first time, he wasn't ended up in Soonyoung’s room. It’s weird. 

“Morning Hyung~”

“One rose latte and one hot choco to go, please”

“Rose latte, is Soonyoung Hyung still here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here is your coffee to go Hyung.”

He snapped his fingers again and now he ended up in his room. It’s successful again. It’s weird. Everything is too smooth. Jihoon took out the two cup of coffee from it’s sleeve. 

He noticed the handwriting.

  
  
  


_ “To Lee Jihoon,  _

_ I tried my best,  _

_ It might not enough but please my dear,  _

_ Always be happy.  _

_ I am sorry for everything. _

_ I am sorry” _

Jihoon’s brain shot at a moment. 

Is Soonyoung dumping him?

Is he gonna go away?

Is his nightmare gonna come true?

He rushed to his room and found Soonyoung still deep asleep. 

Phew. 

He walks towards the sleeping Soonyoung. 

“I thought you had gone away. You scares the hell out of me. 

Promise we will stay together for a very long time. 

I vow, I really really love you. Kwon Soonyoung.”

  
  


  * +



People talking, kids crying, lots of noise disturbs his sleep. Soonyoung opens his eye lid slowly. He tried to recognise the room. This is not his room nor even Jihoon’s. Everything is too different. The bedroom door squeaks open, a familiar head pops inside. 

“Honey, why are you still sleeping? Wakes up. Get ready!”

Jihoon is in front of him. JIHOON!

_ ‘Am I dreaming? If I do? Please don't wake me up’ _

“Honey, Wake up!! Get ready, you don't wanna be late!” The said man taps his shoulder, asking him to move faster. 

“Are you really Jihoonie?”

“You don't even recognise me? Oh Honey.” It’s real. He managed. Everything is real. His brain neurons finally connect with one another when the soft plump lips touch his own. “Will this be real enough for you?”

“What are we, Jihoonie?”

“You are my dear husband. We had been married for 4 years. So will that be real enough?”

“Papa? Appa?” Little girl ages around 2 and ½ in white lace blouse with pink tutu enters the room walking straight to the bed. 

“We have a kid?” Soonyoung looks at the small creature like she was dropped from space straight into their chimney. 

“We adopted her last month, remember? We adopted Jiyoo while Junnie and Wonu adopted her older sister Wonnie after their house burned down. Oh My God, Are you really forgetting everything?” 

Everything seems so real yet so foreign. They have a kid. ‘I am Jihoon’s husband and I also have been a dad?’ That spell worked! Soonyoung pulls the tie on Jihoon’s collar, plants another kiss. 

“Just making sure this is really real.”

“Shut up~ faster! You don't wanna let Kwannie wait and be the sassy diva in his own aisle? Rite?”

Soonyoung walks towards his wardrobe and changes into his best suit. “Boo getting married? With who?”

“With Hansol, Honey! We are their best man. So get ready!”

It might be a little all over the place to catch up with what had happened. 

The man officiates the wedding. Seems familiar. Kim Mingyu! The barista. He?

“Is everything ok now, Mr Kwon?”

“The dark Lee. I am still a little confused but we will get there.”

“Both two strongest incantation spells had been released that day. The spell of forgiveness and the spell of love.So, just a little twist in the middle. Both wishing for others happiness. And walla. Everything fell in place.”

“So what’s the catch? You won't just deal for free and nothing.”

“I took several millions from you, and maybe changed my cafe to 2-3 more outlets. That’s all.”

  
  


If a few millions is what it cost to see his Jihoon smile as bright again. It is definitely worth it. 

“Soonie, come here!! Photo time!!”

**Author's Note:**

> It a try for this kinda theme i guess.  
> I am definitely not a good writer.  
> So hope u enjoy. ;)  
> thanks for reading


End file.
